


The Final Words

by AngiePF22



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author regrets nothing, How tfp should have ended, I hate moftiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, rose loves her daddies, sherlock is a smol bean, tfp ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePF22/pseuds/AngiePF22
Summary: How The Final Problem should've ended, instead of that shitty ass vague ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take no resposibility for my actions. I hope you like it.

"Look, Rose, there's daddy!"  
Said Sherlock while holding John's daughter, while this one stood up to hold Rose. It had been two months living together again in Baker Street, solving crimes together, just like the old times, but this time they had to be more careful, as they had a baby at home.  
Sherlock couldn't help but smile when he saw John holding Rose, it was one of those moments when you didn't realize you needed something so desperately until you had it. It definitely was one of those moments. He stood up and kissed John while looking at him and Rose as the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Of course it took time to get to where they were, after the whole Eurus problem, everything sort of fell where it belonged. That night, while Sherlock was in his bed on Baker St., he realized that life wasn't going to wait for him to accept his feelings, he realized that John in some months was going to start dating again, trying to fill what only Sherlock could fill, so while he was having a crisis, he took his phone and kept staring at John's image, and typed: "I love you." Before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya'll later.


End file.
